Episode 3-30
Summary Claude, appearing as Laila again, calls Brilith's name as he steps into the house. Brilith is surprised to see Laila and asks why she is there. Claude sees the shadowy forms of two bodies on the ground, and deduces that a third shadowy figure standing alone must be Asha. Brilith tries to explain that she secretly followed Asha here in order to give her a birthday present. Claude tries to reassure himself that this is only a dream, and glances out a window at Saha in the distance. Brilith pleads with Asha to stop saying strange things, and that she would never do something like that. Claude yells at Brilith to wake up from this dream, that it is really the year N23, and to ignore Asha, but he only confuses Brilith. The shadowy figure lunges at Claude, who grabs her arm. Starting with the hand holding the vajra, the shadow suddenly becomes visible as Asha, who casts hoti indra, blasting Claude. Asha states that she is unable to kill him with that attack, and complains about a useless priest who never murdered anyone. Claude, who now appears as himself, is confused that she appears real and uses magic. She asks him if he still thinks this is a dream, and admits to having the opportunity to kill him in the past. Brilith asks her what she is doing and grabs the vajra. Asha tells her to let go, then releases the vajra, causing Brilith to fall backwards and crash to the ground. Asha tells Claude that they have to finish their talk before she wakes again. Asha deduces that he is here because if Agni's summoner has problems, it will put a greater burden on Laila as Chandra's summoner, which drove him to come here. Asha tells him that if he ever wants to see Laila again, he must stop the dream tracking now. Claude finally realizes the thing he did not know about dream tracking, and recalls the time Laila asked him if he needs to take sleeping pills when using bhavati yama, and if it makes him feel like he is dreaming. He also realizes how to wake Brilith up, and recalls what Saha told him before they parted. Claude runs up to Asha and punches her, and she retaliates by casting bhavati indra, telling him that a person like him who should have died during the Cataclysm has lived far too long. The shock leads to Brilith realizing the truth about Asha; she stabs Asha in the neck with the vajra and coldly tells her that she should have died back on Carte. Hitting her accidentally once with bhavati indra should have been enough, but this time she lacks protective gear and almost died this time around. The vajra turns into flames in her hand. 3-030 confusion.png|out with the old 3-030 hoti indra.png|lo and behold 3-030 punch number 2.png|punch number 2 3-030 knows the truth.png|in with the new Currygom's comment T_T Afterword It will be hard to see an expression such as this from now on. Whenever you miss expressions like this, you can read the series again. That's a really great item! Among the five vajras, Asha's is specially made for hoti indra (Episode 2-64). Actually, whenever the vajra is used with hoti indra, the shape of the blast doesn't always look the same. The item only makes the spell more powerful, so it depends on how the magician chooses to apply it. Big sis, that bird is missing a wing on one side. Many of you want me to properly draw Laila's face... All the different parts have been shown already, so you can imagine it all put together(?). It's not like she has a scar on her forehead... so she'll look just like you imagine her to be. Just like with the last episode, when I write the afterword while leaving out the spoilers, there's not much else to say... It looks too short~ Notes * The first time Asha struck Brilith with bhavati indra was in Episode 2-155. * Questions raised in this episode: ** What did Asha mean when she said that she could have killed Claude a long time ago, that he lived longer than he should have, and that he should have died in the Cataclysm? Spoiler: It is revealed in Episode 3-47 that Claude would have died in the collapsed ruins of a building in the year N0, but was saved by a mysterious hooded figure who extends his lifespan to 200 years in exchange for repaying them later. ** What is the thing that Claude did not know about dream tracking? ** Do the flaming vajra, Brilith's apparent transformation, and the red speech bubbles mean that she has achieved Flame Mastery and silent magic? References